ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orion Invictus/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Forge of Creation page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 00:52, 30 October 2010 Im sorry ﻿Im sorry for rapidly adding categories, ill stop. Please forgive me TheBen10Mazter Message Will stop putting in false info in the alien GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,are i will have to report you. False? Zs'Skayr already took over once and his consciousness exists in a single strand of DNA. He can do it again (and did, in the episode where Ben got his DNA sample back) and Grey Matter barely changed. Blaziken rjcf 09:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you Jekogan, 9:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) That is your opinion and just because he did it once before,does not mean he will do it again. It's not an opinion, it's a fact that Grey Matter has barely changed and that Zs'Skayr took over. And try reading. I edited saying that he MIGHT take over again. Not that he will. And that's why it's dangerous to use Ghostfreak Blaziken rjcf 09:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It is a opinions not a fact,it is not dangerous to use GhostFreak,which is your opinions not facts. Just stop it. I know you're the one who also argued with me about whether Ultimate Humungosaur could grow or not. I'll just keep removing your vandalism. Blaziken rjcf 10:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I already reported you to Linkdarkside,you better stop doing your vandalism are they will banned you. I noticed. However, you're the one doing the vandalism. I will simply remove your vandalism until someone comes here and punishes you. Blaziken rjcf 10:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop with the vandalism and you are not going to win anyways,i reported once and i can do it again. You are the one doing vandalism and you can't do what ever you want to here,they will punishes you not me and i reported you again,you better stop i mean it. Yeah, yeah, you're big, mean and scary and the mods are gonna punish me and not the one doing the vandalism. I get it. Now stop vandalizing and go away Blaziken rjcf 10:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You are the one being mean and doing the vandalizing not me and get lost loser. Umm, Dwayne Mcduffie couldn't be wrong about the fact that Ultimate Humongosaur can not grow because it is his show and he chooses their abilities. Warning They will banned you if you keep messing up the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,you need to stop it are you will be banned. better stop for your own good,but i guest you want to get your own self banned. O.K What if you'll be banned and nobody's gonna do anything to these page keep them with you only.--Shreyavasu21 RE:About my supposed vandalism 1. We generally discourage including any speculation, so the Ghostfreak issue is such a case whereby it is unstated and unconfirmed by either the series or any reliable source, so if Yyuu did not undo what you have inserted I would have undid that myself. 2. Yyuu removed the part about Grey Matter stating "Other than that he has changed very little." Is it necessary for such an information to be put up? Does it contribute anything to what we already know about Grey Matter? We could just add this sentence to every other pre-Ultimate Force alien page and it could still apply, but is it necessary? No. If you have not noticed, the last change on the Grey Matter page was me undoing that sentence. 3. Yyuu did not clear your talk page. Going through the history of your talk page I only saw that he removed your post on your own talk page, which reminds me that I need to inform you that your talk page is not your blog. Maiorem 07:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Message I told you that they were going to punishes you and i was right too. That is what you get and serve your retarded ass right. Loser. sorry man You need to give it up are you will be reported. I already reported you for messing with the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page,you better not do it again. Even if Dwayne did say that Ultimate Humungousaur can't grow does not mean that he can't be wrong,because he can,that is the reason why i reported you. If you don't stop messing up the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page and keep putting in false info,i am going to report you again and i am not playing around. You are not supposed to mess with the alien pages like that and i guest i will report you to the admins again. You are not a admins and you can't do whatever you want to here,go somewere else and do whatever you want,i already reported you and you can get banned if you do not stop messing up the alien pages like that. Eunice Why you deleted Eunice? I can bearing down you used Sceptile, Picachu, & Swampert. Hurut 10:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) hi what a edting Rolback I have given you rollback rights so you can undo changes much more quickly. Superbike10 14:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) XD Ok, thanks for the advice. Sorry.. XD GwenSunny 08:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC)GwenSunny I'm not lying, I'm being reasonable. He has the same colors and powers as XLR8. It was to be XLR8. If it isn't XLR8, then who is it? It can't be Eatle nor Clockwork. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi from which country do you belong?-- Shreyavasu21,15:53,April 13, 2011 Firstly I don't know how to add catagories and secondly I did nothing wrong.-- Shreyavasu21, 17:28, April 14, 2011 I had added "Possibly Decreased Characters" because it may died and also added "Decreased Character"due to he had died.We don't know that it had died or not and "Alien Character" is not my fault due to I wrote A and fourth word was written as "Alien Character". Now added "Alien" to categories because it's an alien and I also added "Alien Species" because its also species. Hope that you understand Basalt 10:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC)AnswerBasalt 10:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It may died or not what we can say CURSE YOU I have heard that you are being unkind to other users by reporting them unneccessarily.Now I must complain you to Admin by saying them that you're threatning other users unneccessarily.-- An Unknown Wikia Contributor OK Stop harassing other users or you will be banned from here i mean it,i will report you. Sign out if you can't act right,if you don't want to get your ass banned. I'm not taking your crap and i reported you already. You have that wrong you are adding wrong info to those pages that are false,i didn't add false info at all you did. I add the true info that is right,i will report you again if you do not stop it. I will report you again to the admins serve your ass right.I have better things to do anyways. I just reported you in act of harrasing other users unnecessarily. I mean you should ranked last or just be unregistered in act of harassing and reporting other users unnecessarily. Hey who is this An Unknown Wikia Contributor.--Shreyavasu21 I'm trying to take care of the page. You and I are editing a page at the same time...can you please edit another page. I was doing something on this one. What are you talking about? I'm not putting any uncomfirmed info, thats why its getting placed in the TRIVIA section. JuniperAlien 13:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Again, I didn't add the picture. It was already there. I'm putting it in the trivia section because it does have a similar apparence and many people do wonder if its the same spell because it looks similar. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? That's what the trivia section is for: The questions people ask. JuniperAlien 13:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So then why else do other pages have Trivias? It seems to me they have other things that are unconfirmed from what I've seen. As for the Trivia, it's also an area for extra imput, isn't it? So whats wrong with saying that it looks similar to the spell? Ugh. JuniperAlien 14:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Then you're doing it wrong. Obviously you don't know what the Trvia section is for and you're probably deleting information that's probably important to others, but just not to you. JuniperAlien 14:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Evidently. Thats because its minor. Its not like messing up a whole page or something. Its something that the mod's aren't really going to make a big fuss about. Anyway, as I was saying. All that information you saw before, I didn't do it. Some other member did, I was just fixing up the pages because it seemed like he messed up a lot of other pages; including his grammar, spelling, etc. I just stepped in to rephrase, because I knew what the member was trying to say. The member just said it in the wrong terms. All I was going to ask you was can you "fix" up your page once I'm done, because its hard to publish when it pops up saying, "Sorry, you can't published because someone else edited at the same time" Thank you. JuniperAlien 14:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Shut up You just shut up your mouth everyone's angry with you and JUST SHUT UP. -- Shreyavasu21 RE: Shut up Let me tell you something mr, I'm sorry for vandalising but your rude talks make me mad and I don't mind the Ultimate Humangasaur fact I'm talking about my fact. So better leave nice comment otherwise I'll report you.-- Shreyavasu21 See the section CURSE YOU how many users have repoted you. And comment threats are somehow typically rude only.--Shreyavasu21 And just to inform you I'm this user's cousin and if you harass I'm gonna vandalise you.-- Shreyavasu21 Let me tell you something you are harassing me I'm gonna report you to a Admin my cousin's another user account. My cousin is very strict and a dangerous girl and she'll straight ban you.--Shreyavasu21 RE: Shut up ...One minute what did you post on Linkdarkside's talk page... HIM I'm not a boy I'm a girl and you should be kind to girls.-- Shreyavasu21 Sorry for my cousin's bad talks I'm just a small girl whose account is used by my cousin and he's a really a crazy guy.I don't mind your reporting for my cousin I know he's wrong and frowning is in his attitude.--Shreyavasu21 Hey why are you frowning yaar ( use googlle translator it is going to be in hindi now) मैंने तुमसे माफ करने को कहा था और मुझसे बुरी तरह बात करना बंद करो I -- Shreyavasu21 Yyuu Hey this user Yyuu is saying Ultimate Humangasaur can't grow and if I'm right it's totally wrong . -- Shreyavasu21 Screenshots Ya I wana see the sreenshots please-- Shreyavasu21 O.K and sorry in behaf of my cousin I'll change my user account's password so that he can't activate it.Once again I apologize sorry!- Shreyavasu21 Shared account Sharing my account was actually my fault so sorry and I wanna say two things:- 1. Please confirm about the user before reporting because some one else can also make fraud edits using that username. 2. And you must first report the user before reporting them to the Admin. - Shreyavasu21 thanks hey blaziken i just wanted to say thank you for telling me where to put fan fiction for ben 10. i didnt read the rules very carefully seeing that they were just general rules and pretty easy to understand. so i missed the fan fiction part. anyway just syaing thanks :) i'm not complaining but may i ask for a reason as to why you are deleting the page i created called "flying aliens" i'm just wondering whats wrong with it so i know not to do it again ok thank you for telling me about them i didnt realize :) Busscherj 18:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Upload Can you upload the picture onto this wiki so i can see what exactly is going on about Shreyavasu21. thanks. Superbike10 02:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you have any suggetions to get lucky edit badge? ﻿Sorry to annoy you, but do you have any suggetions on getting a lucky edit badge? Thanks, TheBen10Mazter Hey why did you delete my edit ﻿ Hey why did you delete my edit on ChamAlien? That was not nice. TheBen10Mazter Hey why did you delete my new alien edit have you even watched the video I had put on the page or just watch the episode again if you don't believe me. It was on ultimate alien episode 5 escape from aggregor the part that he was adding galapagus to the ultimatrix. just watch the scene if you don't believe me on youtube search for Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Alien Y or watch it here It is right next to big chill and humongousaur. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsbuL5yLKxg Mertjebertje Videos Hi Blaziken, just wondering what website do you use to watch the newest Ben 10 episodes and have you seen the most recent episode? --Evolved To'kustar 06:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I use Youtube aswell. I can not find any websites that show Ben 10 UA season two. Evolved To'kustar 07:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Articguana Figure I don't want to argue but on the forum it does say that it is an Articguana figure not his species. So it would be safe to assume that he will eventually be unlocked as it would make no sense for there to be action figures of Bens aliens when he hasn't got any use of them. Evolved To'kustar 07:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That is a possibility that it's from Ben 10,000 using him, but then that would also mean that Ben wouldn't gain clockwork. But, it was confirmed that they were from the fourth series(though I think that is a typo and they were meaning season) Evolved To'kustar 09:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for informing me of this. I'll try to make sure I don't glance over silly mistakes like that often. Looking forward on helping out.- SundanceOdyssey 15:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay S'oka :) 23:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC)